


The Golden Wind

by IslandStorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Inspired by Music, It's necessary to the emotions, Music, Please don't be too harsh, This made me cry to write, Tragedy, please listen to the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandStorm/pseuds/IslandStorm
Summary: A sad story that I thought up while listening to music. Give it a read if you want.
Kudos: 3





	The Golden Wind

A/N (Please listen to this song while reading, it's important to the mood of the story. Thank you [My Hero Academia Movie: Heroes:Rising - Might⁺U『You Say Run』vocal ver. (Ep 13 OST) - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP6eLe-Uzak&list=PLK9U4RbpzRORTplhBfdkp_Sm2Zr98bssm&index=59))

The desert was barren except for the five people whose gazes were focused on their imminent doom. The meteor was crashing down on them. Scientists had reasoned that it would cause an extinction level event. There was nothing they could do. So they called upon their heroes, the only ones who might be able to stop it.

“Please don’t do this” she cried, tears brimming in her eyes, she knew he would not make it back. “I must” The golden wind said, grasping her hand tightly “I’m the only one who can” He pressed his lips to hers one last time.

Golden winds circled around him and lifted him from the ground. He floated slowly away from his friends and beloved. His heart was heavy even as his body was carried up into the sky. With a boom he blasted up towards the harbinger of death. The world held its breath as he collided with the rock.

The winds swirled around him, doing their best to hold back the falling sky. The crimson fire roared from her place on the ground next to the wind’s lover. Her fire soared into the sky, rushing around the wind as it burned away as much of the meteor as possible, hoping desperately to help her friend. She gave it her all, pushing herself to her limit. Finally she could hold out no longer, and slumped to her hands and knees.

Then the white ice took their turn. Snow and ice flurried along the winds, cracking and shaving pieces off of the apocalyptic boulder. The white ice shrieked as their being was torn apart, every shred of their power going to the aid of their friend. They collapsed to their knees, and hung their head.

“ **FINISH IT!!** ” purple lightning yelled as his thunder boomed up to help. The lightning and thunder crushed and exploded chunks of the Earth’s destruction. The purple lightning stood his ground, standing strong for the farewell to his best friend. He grit his teeth and his tears evaporated in the pure electricity that rose from his body. No more could he withstand the force, and his power petered out. He fell backwards, the last thing he saw before passing out was the golden light of his best friend and his struggle against the sky.

The golden lightning’s body quaked as he did his best. He could feel his strength leaving him. “Winds” he said quietly “I have one last request”

The world shouted encouragement, every race, nationality, religion, man, woman, ungendered, gendered, old, and young screamed for the golden wind. He roared, his body glowing with shades of gold and yellow like the world had never seen. Finally, the meteor gave way. The winds of the world lifted the rock into the sky from whence it came. Together man and meteor flew past satellites and debris. With one final shriek, the golden wind released a burst of power, rocketing the now harmless boulder into space.

The world celebrated, people wept for joy, hugging and laughing. Mothers kissed their sons, fathers lifted daughters, grandparents patted their grandchildren’s heads as everyone shed tears of elation.

She stared into the sky, holding out the slim hope that her love would return. Then she heard a voice on the wind,  _ his _ voice “I love you, to infinity and beyond” She crashed to the ground and her wails rang out like sirens as tears streamed down her face. Her love was gone.

The golden wind gazed at the sun, his face frosted over and his arms burnt and broken. He closed his eyes and smiled, his body fading to dust. He had done his job, he could only hope to meet her in the next life. A single tear left his eye, and he faded from this world.


End file.
